


can i do your makeup?

by marksjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute babies, Drabble, M/M, Makeup, lapslock, when donghyuck told us he used to play in his grandma's makeup on EnNaNa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/marksjeno
Summary: donghyuck enjoys doing mark's makeup.





	can i do your makeup?

it's soothing.

the feeling of donghyuck's fluffy brushes on his cheeks and eyelids, the sound of the the younger's soft breathing soothes mark.

the younger boy's love for makeup was no secret, he loved experimenting with different products and different eye shadow colors. so when he asked mark if he can test out some of his newest products on him the elder didn't mind.

the cool feeling of bb cream and concealer on his face was nothing short of lovely, due to the hot summer air making his body temperature rise. the youngers soft demands of "open your eyes, close your eyes" was like music to his ears.

whenever his eyes were open he always studied donghyuck's face. the concentrated look on his big brown eyes and the glow that radiated from his tan skin made him look a hundred times more beautiful than he already is.

(he made sure to steal a few kisses from time to time, earning him a few cute huffs from the younger.)

and whenever donghyuck finished with his makeup he made sure to tell the younger about the amazing job he did and shower him with kisses and cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! i love comments :)))
> 
> follow me on twitter so we can be friends! @iovesamuei


End file.
